


Lesson 1: A Cup Of Coffee

by A_Suga_Cookie



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, WAYV
Genre: ART TEACHER! TAEYONG, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, BAND TEACHER! TAEIL, Bottom Qian Kun, CHINESE TEACHER! KUN, Coffee, ENGLISH TEACHER! JOHNNY, Eventual Smut, Foreplay, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, JAPANESE TEACHER! YUTA, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Moon Taeil is Whipped, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Hate Me, Qian Kun is Whipped, Smut, TEACHER ASSISTANTS! JAEHYUN AND DEJUN, Taeil is flirty and a tease, Top Moon Taeil, Very little angst I swear, ahhhhhhh, bruh, oh fuck, they fuck okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Suga_Cookie/pseuds/A_Suga_Cookie
Summary: “KUN, YOU ARE AN ACTUAL DUMBASS. GOD, WHAT A GREAT FUCKING FIRST DAY”, Kun curses to himself and begins to bow frantically at the stranger.“Oh my god! Shit! I’m so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going”, he bleats as he sets down his stuff on the conference table and scrambles around for some napkins he swore he saw earlier.Then the stranger did something that Kun was not expecting.He laughed.He fucking laughed.“Well when you said we were getting coffee Jaehyun, I wasn’t expecting it in the form of a free shower, the unknown man said lightly, a hint of mirth and teasing rimming his voice.Or Kun meets a very handsome band teacher through a cup of coffee.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moon Taeil/Qian Kun
Kudos: 30





	Lesson 1: A Cup Of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Important notes at the end! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF IMPLIED SMUT AND STRONG LANGUAGE IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE MATTERS, YOUR HEALTH COMES FIRST AND IS THE UPMOST IMPORTANCE TO ME! PLEASE CLICK OFF AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE!
> 
> I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!
> 
> Twitter: A_Suga_Cookie1  
> CuriousCat: ASugaCookie1
> 
> -ASC ❀◐⌣◐

Kun feverishly rakes his hand through his sleek-backed, auburn-red hair as he scrambles around his room stressfully. He grumbles to himself as he rustles through the various papers and notebooks scattered across his wooden study desk. 

“Where did I place my badge”? 

He swore it was here just a minute ago. He flips over his blanket and cheers merrily when he sees the plastic card resting on his pastel yellow bed sheets. 

He drags himself gingerly in front of his body mirror and watches himself gently finger the edge of the cold metal pin and poke it through the fuzzy, bright orange wool he was wearing. He secures his badge to his sweater and sighs nervously as he adjusts the collar of his oxford shirt. 

Kun would like to argue that he is quite an ordinary man. He left his hometown of Fuijun and moved to Korea with nothing but a Chinese-Korean dictionary and a scratched-up suitcase. At the raw age of 22, Kun recently graduated Summa cum laude and valedictorian from Visionary Institute of Performing Arts. Holding a freshly-printed double degree in Music and Chinese with a specialization in secondary education, he was more than ready to start his new job and finally get started his life. 

Kun timorously tries to flatten with a stubborn strand of his hair when he hears a muffled voice calling out for him. 

“KUN-GE, WHERE ARE YOU”?

“I’M COMING”, Kun yells back softly as he picks up his leather, jet-black messenger bag and straps it securely to his shoulder. He looks one more time in his mirror, his reflection gazing expectantly right back at him. Kun lets out a shaky breath as his fingers grazed against the plastic of his badge. Here goes nothing. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The aroma of various Chinese spices and relishes engulf the air around Kun as he makes his way into the living room. His two roommates, Ten and Sicheng, were already awake. Ten was in the kitchen cooking something, humming softly to a song playing on their little portable stereo. Sicheng looked up from his phone and smiled brightly when he noticed the eldest of the three, beckoning him to have a seat at the dining table. 

“Good Morning Kun-Ge~”!

Kun grins fondly as he makes his way to the dining table and takes a seat, setting his bag prudently against the treen leg of the chair. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Kun and Ten were roommates since their freshman year. Sicheng came into their lives a year later when they had Chinese Studies together. As they all were foreigners in an unknown land, they soon became best friends. They would spend their afternoons together lazing in the corner of the library every day, basking in each other’s company. No matter how much they would bicker and squabble, they were there for each other from thick and thin no matter what. Kun and Sicheng were the first ones waiting at Ten’s bedside when he woke up from his knee surgery. Ten and Kun encouraged Sicheng when he was studying for the MCAT, making sure the youngest was eating and took Sicheng out to his favorite boba place whenever he got overwhelmed. Ten and Sicheng dragged him out of his abusive ex’s house when they found out about their toxic relationship. They stayed all night and comforted a sobbing, distressed Kun, cradling him gently until he fell asleep in their arms. 

Fast forward, they moved in together to a homey, rustic 3 bedroom apartment. Sicheng is in his last year at Visionary Institute of Performing Arts as a Music Therapy and Psychology major and is getting ready to apply to medical school. Ten is currently a dance instructor at a popular entertainment company while Kun is about to start his new job at a high school as a Chinese teacher. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“How are you feeling Kun? Ready for the big day?”, Ten asks kindly as he places a breitling bowl of Congee in front of the eldest. Kun thanks him softly as he picks up his spoon and dips it gingerly into the warm concoction. 

“I’m kinda nervous”, Kun admits sheepishly before spooning some Congee into his mouth. Sicheng coos sympathetically and reaches across to pinch Kun’s cheek, causing the latter to squeal indecently. 

“The one and only Qian Kun nervous? Our quick-witted, invincible, docile, never let anything scare him Gege? I simply refuse to believe that”, Sicheng teases, causing Kun’s ears to burn bright red timidity.  
Ten gave Sicheng a deadpanned look as he whacked the back of the youngest’s head. 

“Stop that! You’re making him blush”, the Thai man chastises slightly as Sicheng pouts and rubs the back of his head and mumbles sullenly. Ten turns toward the embarrassed older Chinese male and places his hand on his shoulder gently. 

“You're going to do amazing today Kunnie! Don’t worry”, Ten remarks warmly as he rubs comforting circles on his back. Sicheng throws two thumbs up in agreement, his cheeks bulging cutely with food like a chipmunk. Kun chuckles at his roommates' antics and takes another bite of his breakfast. 

“Thanks, guys”. 

After breakfast and a little bit more pep talk and encouragement from Sicheng and Ten, Kun checks one more time to make sure he has everything he needs before he bids farewell to them. Kun opens the door of the driver’s seat and plops onto the leather, birch seat. He fastens his seatbelt and his hands' ghost around the frigid steering wheel as he sighs, trying to calm his palpitating heart banging against his ribcage. 

“You got this, Kun”. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Taeil adjusts his glasses as he types something salinity on his laptop. His foot taps to the rhythmic beat of the soft orchestra playing sweetly in the background of his office. He looks over at his notes and bundle of music sheets for today’s classes, making a couple of notes before he hears a knock at his door. 

He glances in the direction as he lowers his music slightly and returns his attention to his Marley desk, organizing the array of stuff scattered across it.

“Come on in !” 

The door creaked open when a tall, muscular male with shoulder-length honey-blonde hair and a mellow smile appeared. 

“HYUNG, GOOD MORNING~”, the stranger sang cheerily while taking the unoccupied chair across Taeil’s desk. 

Taeil sighs as he shakes his head fondly. He knows that voice just as well as he knows all the 12 major scales in all octaves. He looks up to see his co-worker smiling brightly back at him like the sun was shining down at him. Hell, Taeil doesn’t even know how someone can be this energetic and vibrant at 7 am without a cup or two of the strongest coffee out there. 

“Good morning to you too, Johnny. What gives me the pleasure of seeing you this early in the morning?”, Taeil smiles tiredly as he leans against his propped up arm, amusement edging in his voice. 

“Nothing much besides grading some English papers and listening to my students argue about grammar for seven hours. Besides, I just felt like visiting my favorite Hyung before school starts”. Johnny says nonchalantly as he reaches out and steals a peppermint from Taeil’s desk. 

Taeil chuckles softly as he closes his music folder and the binder clips it close to secure it. 

Johnny and Taeil talked for a bit about their classes and lesson plans for the first day of school. Taeil snickers behind his hand when Johnny grumbles about how he ended up getting classes for every single period and his TA’s obsession with Justin Bieber. 

“I love Dejun to pieces, I do. But Hyung, I swear to god. if I hear that kid talk one more time about “Justin-Sunbaenim”, I’m gonna-”, Johnny whines. 

They heard someone quietly chuckling behind them and they both turned to see a lean, sinewy male with flame-red hair and a little rose-shaped scar sitting pretty against his right eye, little doodles decorating his arms delicately. The said male smiles shyly at the two teachers as he leans against the door frame, balancing the large black lunch bag between his hands. 

“Good morning Taeil Hyung. I don’t mean to interrupt but I made some lunch and I packed way too much”, Taeyong implied subtly while nudging the bag in his hands, his overly large art smog swaying slightly in motion. 

Taeil silently thanked the art teacher as he accepted the lunch bag and placed it carefully in the mini-fridge behind his desk to eat later. He turns around and shakes his head fondly at the sight in front of him. He watched in amusement as Johnny pouted and had Taeyong in a headlock while the latter was trying to escape but to no avail. 

“Taeyongie! Why only Taeil Hyung? Why did you not make food for me as well”?!

“I’m sorry Johnny Hyung, I only had three portions! I swear! I gave my last bit of food to someone else”. 

“WHO? WHO IS POSSIBLY MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME”? 

“Doyoung…”

“TAEYONG, DOYOUNG IS YOUR BOYFRIEND! HE GETS TO EAT YOUR FOOD EVERYDAY. I’M HUNGRY TOO YOU KNOW”!

Taeil snickers at the bickering duo when another voice spoke out. 

“Well looks like I didn’t get an invitation to the party”. 

Taeil looks in the direction of his door, only to find another someone else leaning against the door, giggling softly at the scene in front of him. Why does Taeil have so many visitors this morning? He never knew his office became the new, latest, and renowned attraction at Neo Culture Tech High School. 

“Good morning Yuta, what brings you to my office?”

The silver-mullet male with sharp, winsome features and multiple piercings decorating his ears smiles glowingly, his eyes turning into crescents. He walks into the office and plops himself on the corner of Taeil’s desk. 

“Nothing much, I just wanted to stop by and ask if you heard about the new Chinese teacher?”, Yuta asks nonchalantly as he pops a peppermint into his mouth. 

Taeil furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head in slight confusion. The school has been trying to find a newly qualified teacher to teach Chinese after their last one was fired. The last time they heard about it, the officials were still looking for someone to take the position and were considering possibly just removing Chinese all together from their curriculum. All of a sudden, they found someone?

“They found someone?”, Taeyong curiously asked as they all turned their attention fully to Yuta. 

Yuta nods slowly as he looks at all three of them expectantly. 

“Yeah! I met the guy after one of our department meetings. He’s a bit shy but he’s really sweet and super passionate about the subject he teaches once he gets out of his shell a bit”. 

Of course, Yuta would know. He teaches Japanese and works in the Foreign Language department. The same department this supposed, a new Chinese teacher is working in now. 

Yuta pauses for a moment before his lips turn into a smirk. 

“He’s also super handsome and hot too. Like when they said they found a new Chinese teacher, I expected some balding, middle-man but when I tell you my jaw dropped to the floor when he walked in. Like damn, god really took his time sculpting this perfect man”. 

“Simp”, Johnny mutters under his breath and yelps when Yuta slaps his arm. 

“What’s his name? I wasn’t able to find him in the directory”, Taeyong speaks up as he looks up from the little thick spiral textbook he took from Taeil’s endless stack of books. It contained all the teacher’s names and occupations in the school, the latter noticing that there was no name next to “Chinese”. 

“Qian Kun”. 

However, before they could discuss any further about the mysterious teacher, the morning bell interrupted them. They all groaned as they bid farewell to each other and gathered their stuff to get ready for the first period. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Damn umbrella won’t open”, Kun curses to himself as he chucks the useless object in the back of his car. He huffs in annoyance as he balances the stack of heavy, cardboard boxes and his messenger bag gingerly between his arms and shoulders. His body shook under the weight and the frigid rain pouring down on him as he slammed his car door shut with his hip, cringing when he felt a patch of pants get soaked with water. 

Only Kun would have this kinda luck. He was already running late on the very first day of school and his job. He seemingly foolishly forgot about Seoul’s infamous traffic in the morning. Not to mention it was severely raining on top of it and he still had 5 minutes to place down his stuff and make it to class on time. 

Kun jogs swiftly through the rain, the water underneath him splashing in sync with each of his steps as he makes his way to the front of the cinder-block building with a timber sign labeled “Neo Culture Tech High School”. He pants as he hastily re-adjust the boxes in his arms. He bends down to scan his badge against the scanner. He watches as the light turns green and beeps before the doors automatically open. Kun quickly drags his feet across the black carpet to dry the souls of his shoes and beelines to the front desk. He is greeted by a lanky male who looks like a bunny with his silky, straight black hair and gummy smile. 

“Welcome to Neo Culture High School, how can I help you”, the latter asked kindly

Kun wheezes as he tries to catch his breath but avail, he fails. The weight of the boxes grew unbearably heavy in his fatigued arms as a mixture of sweat and water glistened across his forehead. God, it’s only the first day of his job and he’s already a hot mess.

“H-Hi, I-I’m n-n-new here”, Kun incoherently sputters out lamely. 

The school’s office secretary tilts his head in puzzlement like a lost bunny. His eyes wandered to the very familiar, tell-tale plastic badge hanging from Kun’s chest and skims over it. His eyes widen as his mouth turns into an “o” shape in realization. 

“Ah! You must be a new Chinese teacher! I’m Kim Dongyoung but you can call me Doyoung”, the latter says brightly, his gummy smile on full display. 

“Yes I am, I’m Qian Kun but you can call me Kun”, he says as he awkwardly bows the best he can with the boxes in his arms. Doyoung notices the Chinese teacher’s struggle and quickly gets out of his seat to help him. 

“Let me help you with those boxes”, Doyoung offers as he walks around his desk and appears in front of Kun. 

Kun tries to politely decline his offer but Doyoung insists on helping him out. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he needed the help. Kun silently thanks him as he slides the boxes gingerly into Doyoung’s arms.  
Kun adjusts the leather messenger on his bag as he smiles thankfully at the office secretary one more time. 

“Lead the way”. 

They both make their way through the echoing hallways of the dying crowd of students staggering last minute into their classes. They stop in front of the timber, rustic door of Kun’s new classroom. 

“You go ahead, I’ll place this in your office”, Doyoung said as he shifts the boxes slightly against his hip. 

He looks over to see Kun eyeing the door nervously and his hands shaking slightly, fidgeting with the strap of his bag. Doyoung smiles gently as he puts his hand on Kun’s shoulder sympathetically and pats him. 

“Good Luck! You are going to do amazing”!

Kun thanks the secretary one more time before he takes a deep breath and exhales shakingly as he turns the knob, causing the door to creak open. He walks in and goes behind his desk, opening his bag and spreads his planner, folders, and computer across the wooden table. He pushes away the bubbling anxiety rooted in his chest as he rubs his hands together and clears his throat to grab his students’ attention. The once boisterous classroom quiets down as various expressions of curiosity stare back at him. Kun smiles down at the crowd of students. 

“Good Morning everyone! Welcome to Elementary Mandarin I. My name is Mr. Qian but you may call me Kun-laoshi. I am going to be your Mandarin and homeroom teacher this year. This is my first year of teaching so I am looking forward to teaching you this year. We will start class and introductions in a minute but does anyone have any questions before we begin?”

A silence followed, only a few mumbles from a group of students greeted him and Kun clapped his hands as he made his way to the center of the classroom in front of the large smart board and projector. 

“Alright if nobody has questions, let’s begin class”. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The bell rang as the crowd of students loudly scrambled to pack up. Kun stood next to the door and said goodbye to everyone, handing them a piece of paper before they left. 

“Remember to work on your Chinese lower alphabet. You have a quiz on them this Friday! Thank you, see you tomorrow”. 

After bidding his last student farewell, Kun sighs and runs his hand through his hair roughly. He picks up his messenger bag and stuff as he drags himself toward his new office. It was a reorganized small, crammed closet turned office with pale blue walls. Kun places his stuff down next to the filled-up cardboard boxes Doyoung brought to his office and runs his finger lightly through the dusty desk, creating a clean line. He groans softly as he sinks onto the jarred, peeling office chair. His first-ever class went as well as he would hope that it would, depict the absolute chaos he went through this morning. But, he could feel the effects of his restless, anxiety-filled night of no sleep from the day before. Kun closes his eyes and rests his head against his arms as he exhales tiredly, trying to fight the fatigue engulfing him. 

“I need a cup of coffee”, Kun thinks to himself before a discernment harshly slaps him and he curses quietly.

Right, in his rush to get to work on time, he forgot his damn coffee tumbler at his apartment. Kun thinks sadly about the filled up mug with his much-desired caffeinated drink getting mockingly cold on their marble kitchen countertop. Curse him and his dumbassery. 

Kun grumbles as he rumbles through his endless papers until he finds a bright-colored vibrant time table of his schedule he got during the open office. He runs his finger down the piece of paper and pauses to look at the wall clock. He had 10 minutes before his next class. 

Kun quickly gets out of his seat to grab his classroom keys and phone. If he remembered carefully from when Doyoung, he said the staffroom was just at the end of the hallway. He just had enough time to run to the staffroom and back in time for his next class. 

Something told him he’s gonna need it after this morning’s events. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The bell rang loudly through the spacious band room as Taeil put down his conductor baton against the glass music stand. 

“Okay, good work today! Remember to practice your scales and arpeggios. We will start looking at our new music for the fall concert tomorrow. If you want to sign up for Marching Band, they are in the red folder on the door. You are dismissed, bye guys!”, Taeil calls out over the heed of chattering students packing up their instruments and making their way to the instrument room. 

He closes his music notes and the conductor’s book and goes into his office. Taeil huffs as he sits down and arches his back like a cat, wincing when he hears his joints pop crudely. He opens his laptop and goes through his emails and his to-do list. He needed to order some music for his advance group and needed to talk to his TA about their upcoming concert.

Almost as if on cue, he hears a soft knock at his door. 

“Come on in, Jaehyun!”, Taeil says, assuming it was his TA. 

He guessed correctly as the door opened, revealing a chocolate brown-haired, tall and muscular man in his early 20’s with deep dimples. Jaehyun stumbled a bit into Taeil’s office under the weight of the ridiculously large back of practice drum pads and drumsticks. 

“How was the winds’ practice Hyung?”, Jaehyun asks Taeil while placing the bag next to one of their instrument repair boxes with a huff. 

“It was pretty good for the first day. For not playing for almost 3-4 months, they sound pretty okay. How was percussion”?

“We got 15 new percussionists! We just started working on some basic rhythms and beats on the practice drum pads”, Jaehyun beams brightly, his dimples adorning his winsome face. 

Taeil hums happily and turns his attention briefly at his computer and looks briefly at his open checklist before looking back at his TA. 

“Ah, that reminds me, I need to talk to you after school about the fall concert and what pieces we are going to do. I want to give the kids a challenge given the time limit we have since we need to also prepare for LGPE (Large Group Performance Evaluation)”. 

Jaehyun nods and gives Taeil a thumbs up before he spoke up again

“Yeah, of course, Hyung! But, I wanted to ask you something. I am heading over to the staffroom and I was wondering if you want to get some coffee with me”, he trails off quietly, shyly looking down and picking at his nails. 

Taeil giggles discreetly and tries not to coo at the reddening ears of his normally confident, outgoing TA. Taeil sometimes wonders if this is the same kid who was national first chair Marimba in all of South Korea for 3 years in a row. Jaehyun can play in front of the world's best music critics with no hiccups but god forbid someone asks him for a spare drumstick during practice. 

Taeil removes his blazer and places it over the head of his chair. He gets up and throws his arm around the younger’s neck, causing the latter to squeal in protest.

“Let’s go kiddo”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Kun pulls his sleeves over his hands and picks up the freshly-brewed cup of coffee. He gingerly places it on the wooden counter and pours some light French Vanilla into his cup of coffee. He stirs it, watching it spiral and turn into a light caramel color. Kun blows softly the radiating warmth coming from the cup and takes a sip, sighing merrily as the slightly bitter, caffeinated liquid runs down his throat. 

He lets the cup warm his hands as he unlocks his phone and scrolls through his phone. He had a few text messages from both Ten and Sicheng wishing him good luck and his younger brothers, Xuxi and Yangyang arguing about something on their family group chat. He laughs softly at their antics and checks the time. He probably should start heading back to his classroom. 

He groans as his knees creak under him as he gets up and shifts the cup of coffee into one hand and balances his phone and keys in the other. He began to head out toward the exit of the staffroom when he felt his phone vibrate violently against his hand multiple times. Slightly exasperated, he looked down to check his phone. It was at this exact moment that he knew. 

He fucked up. 

Kun didn’t notice the door open and before he could even look up and even be aware of what was going on around him, he bumps into something firm, and his beloved coffee gets knocked out of his hand. He watches in horror as the paper cup hits the ground pathetically and as if in slow motion, spills all over the stranger in front of him. The stranger yelped slightly as the hot liquid stained their clothing and dripped briskly down their body. Kun stood there for a moment, absolute humiliation rooting him to his spot. 

“KUN, YOU ARE AN ACTUAL DUMBASS. GOD, WHAT A GREAT FUCKING FIRST DAY”, Kun curses to himself and begins to bow frantically at the stranger. 

“Oh my god! Shit! I’m so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going”, he bleats as he sets down his stuff on the conference table and scrambles around for some napkins he swore he saw earlier. 

Then the stranger did something that Kun was not expecting. 

He laughed. 

He fucking laughed. 

“Well when you said we were getting coffee Jaehyun, I wasn’t expecting it in the form of a free shower, the unknown man said lightly, a hint of mirth and teasing rimming his voice. 

The man behind him gasps slightly and looks at the disaster in front of him. After making sure the other man was okay and didn’t get burned anywhere, he rambles through his pocket and pulls out a few tissues, handing them to the drenched man. 

“Taeil Hyung, I’ll run to the staff bathroom and grab more napkins for you”, Jaehyun offers hastily as he turns on his heels and runs outs before Taeil could say anything else. 

Kun returned quickly with a bottle of disinfectant and a stack of napkins, emotions running feverishly through him. He couldn’t think of anything else but ramble an endless spew of apologies in pure embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry”, Kun says meekly for what seems like the thousandth time, shoving the napkins rashly into the Taeil’s hand. He tries to push away the absolute desire to disappear right there on the spot. His eyes wandered everywhere but the stranger’s face, unfortunately landing on his body. 

The coffee-soaked into Taeil's white oxford shirt and slowly clung to his body, showing the shadows of his well-built abdomen and chest. His rolled-up sleeves showed the drops of coffee dripping off his arms, tracing down his blue and green veins decorating his lower arms and hands. His eyes trail down to the buckle of Taeil’s leather belt, hugging his hips snuggly. 

Kun blushes even more but somehow he can’t get himself to look away. Of course, The little demon in him has to ruin it all and slap him internally and yell. 

“DUMBASS YOU JUST SPILLED COFFEE ON HIM, STOP THAT”!

“Take a picture, it will last longer”, the same teasing said, breaking Kun’s internal dialogue and forcing him to look up and stare Taeil in the face. 

W-Was he flirting with him? 

Kun almost gasps out loud when his eyes come in contact with the elder male. 

Taeil was good looking. 

Good looking. 

Taeil’s round glasses rest prettily against the bridge of his nose, emulating his piercing, dark-brown eyes and lynx-like eyes. He had an undercut and his jet-black bangs brushed against his eyebrows. His little moon earring twinkle under the fluorescent lights of the staff room every time he moves, dancing like a pendulum. Taeil had a playful smirk on his plush, soft lips. 

“Shit”. 

“Sorry”, Kun mumbles ineffectually and looks away, trying to hide the blush burning on his face but failing. 

Suddenly, Taeil allaying laughter reverberated through the staffroom, causing Kun to jump slightly. 

“It’s okay! You don’t need to apologize”, Taeil said kindly, looking down and attempting to wipe off the remaining coffee on himself. 

Kun felt his heart flutter and he opened his mouth up and down speechlessly. Kun wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel, especially since this other man isn’t mad about being shown in coffee. He was expecting to be cursed at, yelled at, have something thrown at him, but he didn’t. Taeil confuses him. Not knowing what to do with himself, Kun decides to turn his attention to cleaning the coffee on the floor and crouches to the ground. He sprays the puddle of coffee with some disinfectant and begins to wipe away the mess he created, moping to himself. He can feel the tiredness and disheartenment strangle him alongside his embarrassment.

First, he was late to work, he forgot his mug at home, and now he spills his coffee all over a handsome stranger. All this and he didn’t even get to take more than a sip of his treasured drink. The dread hit him like a tsunami when he realized he still had another 6 hours left of work before he could even go home and bury himself into his awaiting bed.

Before he would stop himself, he felt his eyes well up in tears and he expertly huffs as he throws the now-empty paper-cup into the trash can. He wipes his eyes in frustration on his sleeve as he scrubs the floor angrily. 

Kun felt someone crouch next to him and brush his hand gently, almost feeling sparks electrocute him when they touched. He glances over quickly to see Taeil kneeling next to him and gingerly placing napkins over the spill. 

“Rough first day, huh?”, Taeil jokes lightly, trying to ease some of the tension in the room. He turns when he doesn’t hear an answer and notices Kun’s watering eyes and his bottom lip quiver. He felt his heart sink to his stomach when he heard a sniffle and he panics. He genuinely felt really bad for Kun at that moment. 

“H-Hey, it’s okay! I’m not angry or anything, mistakes happen. Don’t be upset please”, Taeil says gently, contrasting his goading tone earlier. His voice grew softer as he rubs comforting circles on Kun’s upper back, causing the latter to shiver. 

They both clean up the rest of the mess and throw away the soiled napkins into the trash can. Kun avoids eye contact with Taeil and opts to just look down to hyper adjust the pin of his badge.

“I can pay for your laundry or buy you a new shirt, Mr….Uh…”, Kun pauses instantly and stutters for a bit before a realization hits him. 

When Kun thought he managed to already start at his new job on the weirdest foot possible, it just gets weirder. Hell, he doesn’t even know the name of the stranger he spilled coffee all over. 

Correction: A gorgeous stranger

Taeil chuckles ornamentally almost as if he could read Kun’s mind. He sticks his hand and smiles warmly, his nose scrunching against his glasses. 

“I’m Moon Taeil but you can me Taeil. I am the band teacher and the head of the Performing Arts department here. It’s very nice to meet you”, Taeil ends with a kittenish smile spreading on his face. 

Kun glares at the former’s extended hand hesitantly before reaching out and shaking it meekly. Taeil looks down at Kun’s badge and reads over it. 

“Qian Kun. Mandarin/Chinese. he/his. Foreign Language Department”. 

Ah, so this was the gorgeous, new Chinese teacher that “sculpted perfectly from God itself”, courtesy of Yuta’s wise choice of words. Well, he certainly wasn’t wrong. 

Suddenly, Kun removes his badge and grabs the edges of the woolen sweater. Taeil felt his face tint crimson and jolts back a few steps, peaking away from the younger. 

“H-H-Hey, what are you doin-”, he stutters out shyly but shuts up immediately when he looks back at Kun and his jaw slacks. 

Kun’s thick, silky, mocha- brown hair fell onto his eyes slightly and stuck out in different directions. He shook it gracefully out of his eyes, revealing his innocent doe-like, chocolate-brown eyes. He looks like a little kitten who was just wrapped in a blanket burrito. There was a little cute mole right above his right eyelid and his deep dimples painted his face prettily. 

Yet his body spoke a very different language. His jawline was soft yet sharp. Under that overlarge, bright orange sweater, Kun was wearing a simple, fitting, button-up shirt tucked into a pair of black pants but it shaped out each of his curves almost too perfectly. It almost made Taeil dizzy how someone can be so adorable yet sinful as hell. He could get drunk off of this sight and stare at Kun all day if he didn't have a job and over 220 students to teach. 

He broke out of his thoughts when Kun spoke up shyly, extending his arms forward with his sweater in his hands. 

“Well, at least take my sweater. We still have the rest of the school day and you can’t teach with a huge coffee stain on your shirt right?”, Kun nervously laughs and scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. Kun was a few inches taller than Taeil but somehow, his shy, docile mannerisms made himself seem smaller than the music teacher. 

“Damn, he’s cute”, Taeil thought to himself helpless, feeling his heart dance erratically in his ribcage. Thank god none of his friends were here right now or they would have had a field day teasing him about it. 

Taeil thanks him and takes the shirt in his hands, balancing the bright-orange, soft, woolen fleece through his fingertips. He gently throws it across his shoulder and strides across the room to close the door, brushing lightly against Kun’s shoulder. Kun catches a wisp of his sweetened coffee and Taeil’s Lavender-Vanilla cologne. He watches in confusion as Taeil reaches up and unhooks the shield, watching it all and blocks out everything. 

Taeil smirks as he runs his finger through the knot of his tie and undoes it in an oddly erotic manner. He tosses it to the side and places Kun’s sweater carefully on the head of a random chair. He bites his lip as his smile grows bigger when he notices the younger’s eyes grow even wider and follow his every movement. His fingers ghosted skittishly over his buttons when Kun let out an indecent squeal and threw his hands over his face, turning around blocking out his fully blushed face. 

“I-I-I was thinking you can put it, you know, OVER YOUR SHIRT”, Kun squeaks out. 

Taeil tilts his head and raises one of his eyebrows expectantly, his dark-brown, lynx eyes piercing through the back of the Chinese teacher. Taeil knew this wasn’t the most professional thing to do and really could just take Kun’s advice but that takes out the fun of the situation in front of him. As much as he wants to protect the younger with his entire being, he equally loves getting a reaction out of him, leaving the younger a blushing, flustered mess. 

“You can keep watching if you like what you see. I notice how you couldn't stop staring”, Taeil says huskily with a tint of teasing in his voice as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Kun thought he couldn't blush anymore but there he was surprising himself. He lets out a choked cry and stutters as he turns around, blushes hard and turns around rapidly, and looks at the elder male. 

“I-I’m sorry”?

Taeil didn’t give him enough time to fully comprehend what was going on around him. Taeil slid his shirt off and threw it next to his tie, showing off his bare upper body. 

Kun felt the room grow almost unbearably hot and he fans himself, feeling himself slowly malfunction. 

Taeil’s chest was defined and his abs shadowed across his lean abdomen. His muscles bulge slightly as he picks up Kun’s sweater and straightens it out a bit. He had a little sun and moon tattoo sitting on his ribcage. His happy-trail trickled down into his v-line and buckled pants, leaving very much for one to imagine. 

Kun wants to melt on the spot and never return ever again. Curse him and his damn forgetfulness. He wouldn’t be in this position if he didn’t forget his damn coffee tumbler at him. He just wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off of Taeil’s face and just go back into his dark corner of an office and pretend today never existed. 

Taeil slips Kun’s sweater over his head and lets it waterfall down his body at a very tortuous, slow pace. He felt the fabric kiss his body as the scent of Kun’s earthy sage cologne linger around him. His dark-brown lynx eyes punctured into Kun’s doe, chocolate-brown eyes as he backed Kun into a corner. 

“What-”, Kun sputters out incoherently. But before Taeil was about to say something, he was saved by the grace of the warning bell ringing loudly across the staffroom. Soon they heard the muffled sounds of busy students talking and rushing into their classes. 

The door slammed open and they both snapped their necks around to see a disheveled, sweaty Jaehyun holding a large roll of paper towels and a slightly annoyed Doyoung. 

“Sorry that I was late Hyung! Doyoung-Hyung here stopped me midway and wouldn’t shut up about me running through the hall”.

“YAH, YOU BRAT, HAVE SOME RESPECT! I’M STILL OLDER THAN YOU. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SET AN EXAMPLE”.

“BUT DOIE-HYUNG, I’M NOT A KID AND BESIDES IT WAS AN EMERGENCY”!

“WELL, YOU ARE TO ME JAEHYUN! OH NO, YOU DON’T. DON’T EVEN GIVE ME THAT POUT, MISTER”!

He shakes his head fondly at his friends as he ignores their bickering and picks up his stuff. He places his soiled shirt and tie and stables it on his forearm and places his hands in his pocket. He turns to face Kun, who looks back shyly, biting his lip kittenishly. 

“Well, it was very nice meeting you. I hope to see you often, Kun-Laoshi”, he says while dragging out the syllables of Kun’s name, liking the way Kun’s name rolls off his tongue so easily. 

He bows and smiles before turning around to leave. Before he could stop himself, Kun called rashly out to Taeil, slight confusion ebbing across the latter’s face.

“Taeil-ssi, I-I’m sorry if I sound rude, but h-how do you know my name?”, he trails off so quietly that Taeil almost didn’t catch what he said. A soft leer kissed his lips, amusement rimming across his face when he answered simply. 

“Look at your name, sweetheart”. 

Kun opens and closes his mouth speechlessly at Taeil as bows one more time and mutters a singsong-like “see you later” one last time and drags out a confused Jaehyun with him. 

“What the hell just happened”, Kun thinks to himself as he blinks a few times and stays frozen in place. He thought he saw everything in college. He was always programmed to be ready to conquer anything at work no matter what comes his way, but not this. He was, for sure, not fucking ready for that. Good gracious, he is so going to be fired for this, isn’t he?

A hand wave in front of him as Doyoung’s face appeared in his perspective. Kun quickly closes his mouth and clears his throat, shaking his head lightly as he tries to snap back to reality.

“Sorry, Doyoung-ssi, w-what did you say? S-Sorry, I spaced out”.

Doyoung softly claps Kun’s shoulder and squeezes it and repeats what he said before Kun decided to blank out. 

“You’re going to be late to class Kun”. 

Kun nods quickly to cover up his lingering embarrassment and quietly nods as he quickly picks up his stuff and bids Doyoung farewell before he starts to make his way back to his classroom. 

A nagging feeling was telling him that this would not be the last time he would spill coffee on the hot band teacher. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

A few months have passed since the coffee incident and Taeil got to know more and more about the alluring Chinese teacher, Kun. He learned about his love for ballads and R&B. He had two cats named Louis and Leon. He learned further that Kun lived with his two closest friends and that he was extremely talented in composition and music production. 

Over time, Taeil realized that he had a crush on the other male and the sexual tension between them only grew more and more intimate. 

Likewise, Kun began to adjust to his new job and the school. He finally got to meet all the teachers and was getting into the flow of things. Every time he crosses Taeil in the hallway, his heart would flutter as he remembers what happened that day in the staffroom. He learned a dire lesson: never again forgot your coffee mug. But somehow, that didn’t stop him from visiting Taeil in his office or staying back with him late at night as the music teacher when nobody else was at the school and going home together, brushing gently against each other when they hugged farewell at the end of the night. 

One day, Taeyong, Yuta, Johnny, Jaehyun, and Doyoung were hanging out in the music room during lunch when Kun came in bashfully with a silver lunch canteen. Taeyong notices and smiles brightly at the shy younger male and calls him over. He reaches out and side-hugs hum, squeezing him slightly before releasing him. 

“What brought you here, Kunnie? I thought you had a meeting”, Yuta asks cheerily while taking a bite of his Kimbap. 

“They released us early so I decided to come down and bring Taeil-Ge some lunch since I made too much”, He finishes quietly, shaking the canteen in his hand slightly, a slight smile growing on his face. 

Johnny snickers and ruffles Kun’s hair, causing the latter to protest. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively as the younger grumble and fixes his hair. 

“I’m sure Taeil will love the lunch you brought him. He would also love to eat something else of yours if you-”. 

He suddenly was interrupted when he was hit in the head with a music textbook, yelping as he rubs his head with a pout on his face. Taeil stands behind him with his hands on his hips, textbook tucked under his right arm. He wore a deadpanned look on his face as he glared at Johnny. 

Kun was left there blushing fiercely at Johnny’s lewd words as Taeil pulled a whining, towering Johnny into his office by the ear. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Kun leans back and arches his back like a cat as his chair creaked lightly under the shift of his weight. He sighs deeply as he removes his blazer and his tie and throws it across the room haphazardly. Different kinds of textbooks and varying ungraded assignments scatter around his desk as soft, instrumental music plays in the background. He peaked over at the open grade book, full of grades he needed to enter in by tonight. 

He was about to return to his work when he heard a muffled knock at his door. He scrunches his eyebrows scrunch in confusion as he peers over at the time and tilts his head slightly. It was Friday and it was already around 7:30 so he thought everyone went home. Kun pauses his music and looks back at the door. 

“Come in”, Kun calls out as his door creaks open and Taeil walks in with two cups of coffee in his hands as he leans on the edge of Kun’s desk. 

“Hey, I got you some coffee”, Taeil says softly as he gently places one of the steaming cups in front of Taeil. 

Kun silently thanks him and smiles tenderly as he closes his laptop. He gingerly takes a sip and hums happily. He looks over at Taeil and notices his hair was brushed up, revealing his undercut and piercings. He had on a simple over-large white shirt tucked into some ripped black jeans. His charcoal-black blazer outlines his muscles gracefully, contrasting the pair of worn-out Converse Highs he had on. He could smell Taeil’s aftershave and his infamous Lavender-Saffron cologne and if he didn’t have more work to do, he could have fallen asleep in his arms. 

Kun’s heart fluttered against his chest as heat radiated in him at the mere thought. He looks away and takes another sip as he tries to hide the blush creeping on his face in his cup. 

“You haven’t gone home yet, Kun?”, Taeil says expectantly while taking a sip of coffee, turning to look at the younger and he tries not to choke on his coffee

Kun’s hair was tousled in multiple different directions, unlike his normally composed look. A few buttons of his oxford shirt were undone and untucked, his blazer and tie completely abandoned as they were crumbled in the corner of his office. His shirt rose slightly, revealing his toned stomach. His fingers decorated his skinny, petite fingers as he rolled up his arm sleeves. The scent of his earthy-sage cologne and his burning candle overwhelmed him in drunken pleasure. 

God, Kun looks so damn hot. 

“Not yet. I need to finish putting in the grades before tonight and I need to get a head start on my lesson plans”, Kun says tiredly as he rubs his forehead stressfully. 

“What about you, Ge”?

Taeil takes a sip of his coffee and gently stirs the drink, watching it swirl against the edges of the cup. 

“ Nah, the winter concert is tomorrow so I had to stay back and help prepare the auditorium. I wanted to take a break and got some coffee. I also got told by a little bird that someone was here overworking himself as always so I figure and stop by”, Taeil ends as he nudges him playfully. 

Kun giggles and grins bashfully as he takes another sip of the latte. He looks up at taeil and notices the latter frowning. Kun suddenly got worried at Taeio’s sudden change of mood

“What’s wrong, Taeil-Ge”?

Taeil moves in closer to Kun and traps him in his seat. Kun gently gasps as his back hits the wall softly as Taeil pins him in place. 

“You got cream on your lips”, Taeil mumbles lowly, nervously biting his lip. Kun felt his breath hitch as he felt Taeil’s eyelashes tickle his cheek lightly. Taeil was barely an inch from his face. He was able to count Taeil’s eyelashes on his half-lidded eyelids and his constellation of moles. 

“May I”?

Kun swallows dryly and nods speechlessly, his eyes not once leaving Taeil’s piercing dark-brown, lynx ones. Taeil swipes his finger across his lips and Kun felt his heart palpitate and he wanted to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat.

They both hold their breaths as they look at each other for what seems like forever. He felt Taeil exhale slowly as he gently wraps his hands around Kun’s face, his breath tickling his neck. He shivers at the contact. 

“You are so pretty”, Taeil says finally as he leans in and closes the gap between them. Kun melts into Taeil’s lips. He wraps his hands loosely around Kun’s waist, tasting the mint of his chapstick as they move their lips in lustful harmony. Taeil rakes his hand through Kun’s hair and grips it gently as he presses himself against Kun, causing the latter to moan quietly and almost immediately blush. Taeil laughs softly and opens his eyes to see a speck of pretty pink dust across the younger’s face and ears. He felt himself dazing in Kun’s presence. 

“You’re so beautiful”, Taeil whispers as he sits on Kun’s lap and straddles him, not once breaking the kiss. He pushes his tongue into Kun’s mouth for entrance, every fiber of him craving for Kun’s taste. Their kisses get more passionate, sloppier, and more lustful the longer they make out. 

“May I touch you?”, Taeil says barely above a whisper as he gave kittenish pepper-kisses on the edges of Kun’s lips. Kun nods in affirmation as he grabs Taeil’s hand and guides them to his chest. Taeil slides his hands under the hems of Kun’s shirt. 

Kun whimpers as Taeil’s frigid hands dance like fire across his chest and brush against his nipples. He lets out a broken moan as Taeil nibbled gently on his earlobe and sent hot kisses down his neck and collarbones. 

Taeil traces down his body and brushes against Kun’s clothed crotch, causing the younger to tense up in glee and buckle as he breathily groans in pleasure. The latter entangles his hands through Taeil’s hair as he grinds down against his hardening member. Taeil curses huskily and moans as he pants against Kun’s chest. 

“F-Fuck”. 

He released himself from Kun’s lips and opened his eyes to observe his work. Kun’s lips were swollen and wet as little hickies already adorning across his collarbones and neck. 

“Look how adorable you are Kunnie~ Not so innocent? You’re not even afraid that the janitor staff could hear your sweet little moans and cries”, Taeil teases as he massages Kun’s inner thigh, the younger whining in anticipation. 

He felt Kun’s fingers ghost over his bulge and rub it teasingly, kneading it in a tortuous, slow speed. Taeil tilts his head back and groans deeply as he claws Kun’s back. Kun smirks as he watches the elder male pant heavily against him. 

Taeil grabs Kun’s hands and pins them against the wall above his head, causing the younger to let out a little squeak when he notices the growing lust in Taeil’s eyes. 

“Do you think you can get away with teasing me?”, He says in a husky voice and Kun squirms in his spot, moaning at his voice alone. Kun blushes hard and looks at Taeil in sexual desperation. 

“T-Taeil-G-Ge, p-please”!

“Please what, Kunnie? Use your words”. 

Kun whines meekly in response as he felt himself getting harder at every syllable Taeil utter out of his mouth. But he couldn’t find himself to answer the band teacher.

“Odd how you taught your kids to answer every single one of your questions or how you were about to fight our boss when he tried to expel a kid if it wasn’t for Johnny holding you back. But suddenly, you can’t even answer a simple question from me”, Taeil leers mischievously as he runs his finger at Kun's hard member, the latter writhing in pleasure. 

A moment of silence fills between the two as Kun pants heavily and his eyes widen like a deer in the headlights. 

“I’m waiting, Kunnie”, Taeil teases as he strokes and caresses Kun’s hip erotically. Kun buckles his hips slightly and whimpers as he blushes fiercely. 

“F-Fuck me please”. 

Taeil smirks as he wraps one of his fingers around his belt loop. 

“It's time to teach Laoshi a lesson or two”, he says seductively as he unbuckles Kun’s leather belt and gets to work. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Kun pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, causing it to swing open. He walks inside and slides off his shoes and coat gingerly. He walks into the edge of the living room to see Ten and Sicheng cuddling next to each other and watching something on the television. Ten looks up and jumps up from the couch, rushing toward the eldest. 

“Kun, where were you? Why didn’t you answer our calls and messages? We were so worried about you”, Ten rambles out as he guides Kun into their apartment. 

“S-Sorry, I got held up in work”, Kun says sheepishly and scratches the back of his neck embarrassingly. 

Ten tsk at him softly when he notices one of the poorly-concealed bruises peeking out from Kun’s neck and pokes it, causing the latter to involuntarily hiss in pain. 

Sicheng speaks up and innocently asks Kun when he notices how disheveled the older was. 

“why are you limping, Kun-Gege”?

Kun sputters as he tries to come up with a good answer. 

“Who hurt you? Who do we need to kill”, Ten reaches over and shakes him expectantly. 

“C-Calm down! Nobody did”!

“Then explain how you got all these bruises”? 

Kun blushes and tries to hide it discreetly as he remembers the events that went down in his very office. All he knew is he had a big mess to clean up on Monday morning. He thought about a particular handsome band teacher for a second and bites back a smile as he answers simply. 

“A cup of coffee”.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!
> 
> Have you guys listen to Gu Ren Gui yet?????? 100/10
> 
> hi everyone! I hope everyone is doing well and is keeping safe during this pandemic wanted to try something new since I am typically known for writing a lot of angst and I wanted to challenge myself as a writer. I am so sorry if it is messy or just not well written as it was another one of my "4 am idea" thing I been writing for multiples hours and this is my first smut so constructive criticisms will be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I want to thank all of you for your support and patience with me. I am not the most confident writer yet and your kind remarks really mean alot to me ||_||. I will work harder to become a better writer so please look forward to that!
> 
> special thanks to @adiosnoninos for your help, I would be absolute lost if you didn;t give your advice so thank you. Please make sure to check our their works and also other Kunil writers works as well. They also work extremely hard on their works and they are really good so please check them out!
> 
> So with that being said, I hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you again so much for the support! I'll see you in the next one! 
> 
> -ASC ❀◐⌣◐


End file.
